


Insanity

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [12]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Definition of Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanity was what pretty much summed up Ivy Rose Banner’s family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**12\. Insanity  
Summary: Insanity was what pretty much summed up Ivy Rose Banner’s family **

You have never known true insanity until you have met and lived with Tony Stark – that was the first thing Ivy discovered about her family as she was growing up. Her uncle was not the safest man to be around, but then again she did live with the Hulk… Well, she was his daughter.

Every time Tony made something explode either accidentally or on a miscalculation on his part during an experiment it would accidentally set Ivy of – it would set her father off too but he had better control of his other self that Ivy had of her other self. When it set her off she would have green streaks in her hair and her eyes would turn from hazel brown to emerald green but she wouldn't grow almost nine foot tall like her father – she would stay her little self, which was actually a bonus. She would grow ‘monster’ size like her daddy.  
Whenever the explosions happened, Ivy would be taken out of the room because she’d be in there as she liked to be with her father but it would be dangerous when the Hulk came out to play as Darcy took the risk of calming her husband down, when she could be thrown across the room at any given time but Ivy would stay and watch her mother in awe.

People called Darcy insane for loving Bruce and the Other Guy, or as the news called him, ‘the monster’ and she’d been arrested twice already for punching a reporter who on two separate occasions, made the mistake of asking her upfront ‘What’s it like to live with and love a Monster?’

She told them the truth – it brought her happiness and her family. Bruce loved her back and he loved his family, even with their quirks. He accepted Ivy was like him and vowed to protect her, no matter the cost. Most people called Bruce insane for the things he did before the Avengers that brought him the Other Guy. But in all honesty? Darcy and the Avengers made him feel good about himself, he loved his life and he never thought he'd ever say that in his life.

You have never known true insanity until you are the one that has to handle the Avengers and Nick Fury had to be one of those people who kept an eye (Get it? Eye? Okay bad joke, I know) on them and most of the time he was completely done with their shit, mainly because Stark was always at the centre of things and that would set the others off. A little bit of insanity in their world looked pretty normal to them, superheroes and their plans were always insane.  
To those who were outsiders, normal people looking in on them, the superheroes were always the insane ones. But what was normal these days anyway?

Sometimes, just sometimes, Nick Fury never regretted a thing about his life… even if he was supposed to be dead. Because these guys were like family to him and little Ivy Rose was just a child in the midst of things, a child who was special… just like her family.  
Not everybody was insane in this crazy ass world, it just seemed like everyone was because of the things that were going on and the Avengers could be defined as insanity and then again, they could be seen as normal.

But who knows? You'd have to judge them yourselves.


End file.
